Finisterra
by K-RO
Summary: Cuando has llegado al fin de tu camino, dime entonces ¿Qué vez más allá?


_**Pairing: **__SasuNaru, espero._

_**Category: **__Romance, Fantasía, OoC, AU__ [esto quiere decir; Sasuke sigue siendo ninja, y ha matado a Itachi, pero eso sí, nada es como en la serie. Nada del equipo 7, nada de mejores amigos, solo venganza.]_

_**Aclaración**__: Esta historia no está ni lo pretende, basada en alguna leyenda Celta y _mucho _menos, en el folklor Japonés. Simplemente es el resultado de escuchar a __Mägo de Oz, todo lo demás ha salido [más o menos] de mi cabeza,__ cualquier semejanza es mera coincidencia._

_**Raiting: **__M_

_**Disclaimer: Naruto**__ es propiedad de __**Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**Summary: **__Cuando has llegado al fin de tu camino, dime entonces ¿Qué vez más allá?_

—

—

_

* * *

_

**Finisterra**

**By K-RO**

**Capítulo I**

**La Posada de los Muertos**

—

—

_Alza tu cerveza_

_Bebe y brinda por vivir_

_Juntemos nuestras copas_

_Esta noche es para ti._

—La Posada de los Muertos, Mägo de Oz.

—

Al fin lo había hecho. Uchiha Itachi estaba muerto. El cadáver a sus pies lo miraba con aquellos ojos vacíos; cuya negrura eterna se tragaba todo.

La lluvia que caía.

Su vida y su cordura.

Y el grito desgarrador, que salió de su garganta.

**~O~**

No estaba del todo seguro cuánto tiempo había transcurrido. Imágenes borrosas de sí mismo enterrando el cuerpo de su hermano se alzaban apenas sobre la neblina de su mente.

Saber que había dedicado una vida a perseguir un fantasma, una ilusión creada por la magnífica mente del que un día había llamado de manera cariñosa _Nii-San, _lo dejaba tan exhausto que bloqueaba la idea. No podía ser verdad.

¿Su clan se preparaba para la más grande insurrección en la historia de la Hoja?

¡Ilógico!

Uchiha Itachi, ¿Un héroe?

¡Utópico!

¡Estúpido!

Se tomó el cabello con ira, halando de él hasta que se sacó mechones completos enredados en sus manos, gritando de dolor.

Podía verlo, tan palpable, tan real que casi podía tocarlo con la punta de los dedos. Su hermano: quedándose ciego, negándose a morir. Resuelto a expiar sus pecados de la mano de su querido hermano pequeño.

_Aférrate a la vida. _

Aquellas palabras que le dedicó un día, ahora comprendía completamente su significado. No eran solamente para él, también eran para Itachi.

Ahora ya nada de eso importaba.

Quiso reír por lo ridículo de la situación. Lo había sacrificado todo: su vida, su cuerpo, su villa. Ahora no quedaba nada. Sólo vacio.

Su cuerpo cansado exigía un descanso que no podía tener, su mente en un caos que no lograba controlar, su corazón… ahí ya no había nada.

¿Qué podía hacer un hombre, cuya mayor aspiración era una farsa, hacer después de cumplirla?

_Acabar con todo._

Se dejó caer de rodillas en la tierra revuelta, preguntándose quién en realidad debía hallarse bajo esta.

**~O~**

Cuando fue consciente de sí mismo, se encontró caminando en un bosque espeso; oscuro y húmedo, de ramas secas y madera enmohecida; inalterable desde tiempo inmemorial, su pesado silencio enervaba sus sentidos y le alteraba el humor.

En ese prístino paisaje. Ahí en medio de la nada, el brillo de unas luces de neón atrajo su atención.

Era una construcción de madera con dos pisos y un techo de dos aguas, alguna vez había sido azul, pero el clima y el tiempo habían descascarado la pintura.

Una posada. _"La posada de los muertos"_ leyó, en el anuncio que tenia la forma de un zorro con nueve colas.

—Qué nombre tan conveniente —Bufó bajo su aliento.

Sus pies le llevaron a la desnivelada entrada, recorrió con ojo crítico la estructura, tratando de divisar si se trataba de alguna ilusió nada, parecía simplemente un hostal cualquiera; viejo y herrumbroso, a punto de caer por la madera apolillada. Una pálida bombilla alumbraba pobremente la puerta, que se abrió con un rechinido agudo.

Al ingresar, se encontró con una taberna; había una barra a su derecha rodeada de bancos altos y muchas botellas antiguas en las repisas; a la izquierda, una docena de mesas redondas y estropeadas; y al fondo, una escalera oscura que seguramente llevaba al segundo piso y una chimenea apagada que dejaba entrar el frío y la humedad de fuera.

Había un hombre sonriéndole detrás de la barra; era alto y delgado, de pelo plateado, piel pálida y finas facciones que eran estropeadas por la cicatriz que cruzaba su ojo izquierdo.

— _Bienvenido, _querido Sasuke-Kun.

Sus ojos de grafito recorrieron el lugar, completamente vacío. Avanzó a través de los rechinidos de la vieja madera que sonaban a cada paso, se sentó en la barra y sin que dijera una palabra, le entregaron un tarro con cerveza.

Lo tomó con la mano izquierda, mientras clavaba su penetrante mirada en la persona frente suyo.

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Sus ojos —Uno, del color azul del índigo; y el otro, del negro profundo del ónix— adquirieron el mismo abismo insondable que había visto en el cadáver de Itachi; sus labios delgados distorsionándose en una sonrisa que iba desde la más insana locura, rayando en la más absolutasabiduría.

— Porque tú lo estas buscando ¿Por qué si no estás aquí?

— ¿Buscando?

— Solo aquellos que lo buscan pueden entrar a _La posada de los muertos._

— ¿Buscando? ¿Buscando el qué?

La sonrisa aún no había desaparecido de su faz, sus ojos sin vida aún fijos en el rostro de Sasuke, su voz de pronto metálica haciendo eco en las oscuras paredes del lugar.

— El fin de tu camino. _Finisterra._

Finisterra; la tierra de leyenda, buscada por aquellos que ya no tenían nada, ya que una vez que llegabas ahí eso era precisamente lo que quedaba de ti: ni tu alma, ni tu esencia. No quedaba en el universo nada que recordara tu existencia.

Sasuke recordaba bien la historia que una vez le contara su hermano mayor. No pudo evitar pensar con cierta sátira fúnebre, que si en realidad existiera tal lugar, ese sería el mejor sitio a donde debería dirigirse. Donde nadie recordara la vergonzosa manera en que había desperdiciado su vida en alcanzar una meta que no valía nada.

Dio un trago a la cerveza, paladeando el amargo sabor.

— Finisterra es un cuento de viejas —Aseguró.

La cara del hombre de pelo plateado se relajó visiblemente, antes de romper en ruidosas carcajadas.

— ¿Cuento de viejas? Sasuke, eres la persona más curiosa que ha venido a este lugar en todas las vidas que he pasado aquí.

Sin molestarse en responder al comentario, Sasuke agitó el tarro vacio, que fue llenado de la espumosa bebida.

Descendiendo por las escaleras del fondo, venía una chica: su piel era del mismo color pálido mortecino que su compañero. Vestida con una escotada blusa roja y una diminuta falda rosa a juego con el largo cabello del mismo color, reía alegremente.

— Llegas tarde, Sakura-Chan. Es de mala educación hacer esperar al invitado, sobretodo siendo tú la dueña del lugar. —El tabernero comentó.

La chica, que no aparentaba ser mayor que él, frunció los labios delicados y llenos.

— Pe~ ro, Kakashi-San. Tenía que estar hermosa, para darle le bienvenida a Sasuke-Kun.

Sus ojos, del color verde de la más rica esmeralda, adquirió el mismo hueco infernal, la misma sonrisa demencial en labios rosas.

— Uchiha Sasuke, el heredero del clan Uchiha —Aseguró, con aquel tono innaturalmente viejo.

Y Sasuke contuvo el estremecimiento que lo recorrió; todos sus sentidos gritaban que debía marcharse de ese sitio que había aparecido de la nada. Sin embargo, volvió a terminarse su bebida y de nuevo el tarro fue rellenado.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? —Preguntó con brusquedad.

La risa cristalina de la voz fina de la chica hizo buena conjunción con aquella más ronca y gruesa del hombre de pelo plateado.

— Las sombras no tienen nombre, Sasuke-Kun —La muchacha comentó, como si le hablara a un pequeño niño—. Sin embargo, si necesitas uno por el cual llamarnos; yo soy Haruno Sakura, y el hombre a mi lado es Hatake Kakashi, mi empleado.

Los ojos verdes brillaron con sorna mientras se inclinaba en la barra y descubría su escote con descaro.

—Pero, si tú pregunta es ¿_Qué _es lo que somos? Me temo que eso es algo que no te diré.

—Disfruta el trago, Sasuke —Kakashi intervino— Corren por cuenta de la casa. No todos los días uno de los tuyos viene a este lugar.

Sasuke no quiso entrar en averiguaciones. Volviendo a vaciar el vaso, se puso de pie para marcharse, nervioso sin querer admitirlo por aquel par de personajes.

— ¡Sasuke-Kun! —Sakura le tomó del brazo, oprimiéndoselo al punto de cortarle la circulación. Su cara como la más inocente muchacha, sus ojos todavía burlándose de él — ¿Es que quieres marcharte ya? Pensé que te gustaría quedarte en la posada esta noche, o quizás un poco _más_.

El pelinegro intentó soltarse del agarre con un gesto hosco sin contestar, haciendo mucho ruido por no poderse zafar de las manos de Sakura, que aplastaba sus pechos contra su brazo.

—Sasuke —Kakashi volvió a hablar, ocupado en limpiar las copas y ponerlas en su sitio—, molestas a los otros clientes, tranquilízate.

— ¿Pero de qué demonios estás hablando?

Entonces, como si se tratara de un espectáculo de sombras, vio muchísimas siluetas. Espectros sin rostro ni forma que aparecían desde todos los rincones y se acomodaban en las mesas, haciendo un silbido como el aire que se filtra entre las ramas de los arboles en las noches de tormenta.

—Nuestros clientes aprecian el silencio. Necesitan un descanso que no tendrán —El hombre mayor volvió a hablar, sin dejar de lado su actividad—, por ello te pido que no hagas tanto escándalo.

Con una expresión jovial, Sakura le dio un par de palmaditas al antebrazo antes de soltarlo con un gesto simple: —Pero es algo que ya averiguarás.

— ¡Me largo! —Gritó, avanzando a grandes zancadas hacia la puerta.

La abrió con un brusco aspaviento, y atravesó el umbral.

Para darse cuenta de que volvía a entrar al mismo sitio. Volvió la cabeza hacia atrás, desesperado, solo para ver la misma escena que tenía enfrente, como en un macabro juego de espejos, incluso podía ver su espalda en el resquicio de la puerta.

— ¿¡Pero qué diablos!

—No puedes marcharte —Hatake habló, volviendo a rellenar el tarro de Sasuke y haciendo un gesto invitándolo a sentarse con una sonrisa, como si cualquier cosa —No hasta que él haya llegado. Entonces podrás hacer tu elección

Sakura resopló por lo bajo, revirando los ojos con fastidio.

—Siempre llega tarde ¿Es que se cree tan importante?

—Sakura-Chan —Advirtió su empleado.

Uchiha, furioso, se aprestó a tomar de las solapas a Kakashi, siseando como una serpiente.

Cuando estaba a punto de tocarlo, el otro, con un movimiento más rápido del que podía alcanzar a ver, lo mandó de nuevo al banco donde estuvo; derramando la bebida y aferrándose a la barra para no caer de lleno al suelo.

—Quédate sentadito un momento, ya no debe de tardar.

Antes de tener la ocasión de levantarse, la puerta se abrió, dejando paso a la más bella criatura que Sasuke había tenido la suerte de ver jamás.

Un chico, que comenzaba a tomar las formas de un adolescente. Etéreo y brillante como la más divina aparición; con un largo cabello dorado y con la piel lozana del color de un durazno maduro, suave a la vista como seda y terciopelo. Pero lo mas impresionante de ese hermoso chiquillo eran sus ojos; tan grandes que parecían observar asombrados y risueños todo lo que le rodeaba, de un impresionante y bellísimo color azul cielo.

Vestía un elegante y delicado kimono blanco con bordados en hilo de oro, que hacia filigranas en las orillas de la majestuosa seda, que se acoplaba a las suaves curvas del cuerpo del rubio.

Apartó a duras penas la mirada de las delicadas facciones para darse cuenta de que el chico no era del todo un chico. Dos pequeñas, triangulares y peludas orejas sobresalían de entre el pelo de oropel, y por detrás, nueve largas y majestuosas colas serpenteaban alrededor de su cuerpo espigado.

Sasuke tuvo un impulso; el de tomar de la mano al apuesto chiquillo y arrastrarlo consigo hacia la puerta, desde donde podía ver el tenebroso bosque de donde él había venido, antes de que aquel par de lunáticos pusiera un dedo sobre su pequeña cabeza.

El rubio, ajeno a sus cavilaciones, cerró con un suave _click; _y dando saltitos y acomodándose suavemente, se sentó en la butaca al lado de Sasuke.

El pelinegro aún no podía dar crédito a lo que veía, el jovencito irradiaba pura luz. Estaba seguro de que incluso las sombras ahí presentes lo miraban como un tesoro que estaba a su alcance, pero que no podían tener.

—Kakashi-San ¿Puedes darme un vaso de leche? —Pidió, con su voz fina que tintineaba en sus oídos como campanillas de cristal.

"No" Pensó sobresaltado, convencido de que había algo en la bebida de ese sitio lo que ocasionaba esa extraña situación. Estiró el brazo, dispuesto a arrebatar de sus manos el vaso pequeño, pero antes de que lo alcanzara, fue Sakura quien le quitó el recipiente al rubio.

—Naruto, has llegado tarde y todavía tienes el descaro de pedir que beber. Y tú, Kakashi, no le sigas consintiendo de esta forma.

—Pero, Sakura-Chan ¡Es que Naruto-Kun es tan mono! —Su empleado se quejó, mientras hacía gestos de infantil frustración.

—Kakashi-San, está bien. No quiero causar molestia, sobre todo a Sakura-Chan.

Dicho esto, le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa a la dueña.

— ¡Pues entonces no llegues tarde! —Sakura exclamó, medio gritando y dándole de vuelta el vaso, que el otro se tomó en tres tragos y dejó en la barra.

—Pero, si Naruto-Kun no llegara tarde siempre, tú no hubieras tenido oportunidad de estar tanto tiempo con Sasuke —Kakashi intervino oportunamente.

La muchacha no dijo más, sonrojada por el comentario y volviendo su verde mirada hacia el apuesto moreno.

—Kakashi-San —El pequeño se volvió de pronto serio, apoyando su mentón contra la mano cubierta por las largas mangas del kimono — ¿Cuándo es que vendrás conmigo?

Hatake no tuvo cambios e su expresión, pero su tono se volvió mortalmente serio —Lo siento, Naruto. Aún me quedaré aquí un poco más.

El rubio no ocultó su decepción, pero asintió —Entiendo, Kakashi-San.

Sasuke bajo la mano, que había levantado para detener al jovenzuelo, decepcionado. Él era uno de _ellos_.

"Naruto", le habían llamado.

No lo aparentaba en lo mas mínimo, parecía centrado, y amable; nada tenia en común con el excéntrico de Kakashi; ni con la fastidiosa de Sakura.

Entonces, se encontró de frente con esos brillantes ojos claros, cuyo dueño le sonreía con amabilidad.

—Buenas noches, Sasuke-San. Mi nombre es Naruto ¿Estás listo ya?

— ¿Listo? —Repitió estúpidamente.

—Para marcharnos —Naruto contestó con paciencia—. A _Finisterra_, ese es mi trabajo, guiar a los que tienen que llegar ahí.

Entonces Sasuke lo supo. No lo parecía, pero ese rubio estaba tan chiflado como los otros dos: —Escúchame, mocoso; no sé a qué estén jugando tus amiguitos y tú. Pero no pienso ser parte de nada de esto.

Intentó volverse a incorporar, pero no pudo hacerlo. El pesado ambiente; tétrico y asfixiante lo tenía atado a su asiento. Las sombras, que habían estado quietas; armaron un desagradable revuelo, haciendo tanto escándalo que no era posible oír más allá.

—Te dije que no hicieras ruido —Kakashi mencionó—. Las emociones negativas los perturban.

— ¡A callar todos! —Sakura gritó, haciéndose obedecer entre el escándalo—. Y tú, Naruto. No estás conforme con querer llevarte a Kakashi cada que vienes aquí ¿También Sasuke-Kun?

—Sakura-Chan. Sasuke no puede quedarse, no es ese su destino —Su empleado respondió—. Además, tienes suficientes almas perdidas aquí.

La chica no dijo nada, evidentemente disconforme. Se cruzo de brazos y se quejó:

—Pregúntale entonces, si tan seguro estás.

El mayor de todos no pudo evitar reírse por la cara de su jefa. Cuando supo que un Uchiha venía, también supo que una cosa así iba a pasar. Sakura no sólo quería al moreno por lo apuesto que era, también por su poder: un alma como la de Sasuke tardaría muchísimo tiempo en consumirse, dando vida a ese lugar. Aún cuando Naruto había venido en exclusiva por el pelinegro, la muchacha no le dejaría marchar así como así.

Dio una mirada al rubio guía, y este asintió sonriente.

Soltó un suspiro aburrido, siempre le dejaban las explicaciones a él. Desventajas de haber sido humano alguna vez.

—Escúchame, Sasuke —Comenzó—. No sé que es lo que se les enseña en el mundo humano hoy en día, pero lo que yo sabía, es que los "cuentos de viejas" siempre tienen algo de verdad —Alzó los brazos y sonrió—. Así que ¡Felicitaciones, acabas de dar con una de ellas!

El pelinegro no supo si reírse por el tamaño de la estupidez que acababa de oír, o hacer como que le había creído, solamente para saber hasta donde abarcaba su mentira.

Hatake se inclinó hacia él y dijo en voz baja: —Por tu cara veo que no acabas de entender. No hay remedio y no hay escape. No existe la manera de burlar a tu destino.

—Y según tú —reaccionó, furico— ¿Cuál es mi destino?

—Desaparecer, por supuesto —Respondió tranquilo, luego agregó con voz funesta— ¿No es eso en lo que pensabas después de haber matado a Itachi?

El nombre de su hermano en labios de un extraño lo hizo ponerse más enojado aún.

— ¿Qué sabes tú de mi hermano? —Exigió saber con autoridad

—Pensaste que tu vida no valía nada, y que no podías hacer nada ahora tampoco. Pensaste que lo mejor hubiera sido tu muerte en lugar de la de tu hermano mayor —Kakashi siguió, sin hacer caso a la pregunta hecha —Tu hermano murió defendiendo aquello que en lo que creía ¿Tú qué tienes en cambio? Desperdiciando las oportunidades que se te han dado. Aún ahora no te marcharás, por que sabes que tengo la razón, y el fin de tu camino es lo que estás buscando.

Sasuke no contestó, anonadado y exánime, con los ojos puestos en el vacio. Los espectros sibilantes a su alrededor se habían detenido y se encontraban alrededor, a la expectativa.

—Te guste o no, estas son tus opciones; puedes quedarte en la posada si eso quieres, pero tarde o temprano te volverás una sombra, un recuerdo, un espectro sin forma ni paz como los que abundan aquí. Decide ahora—Dictaminó—: o te marchas con Naruto o no lo harás nunca.

¿Eso era todo? Su vida; sin propósito y sin significado que llegaba a su final, en ese mundo de sombras y dolor.

Cobarde, patético Sasuke, que no pudo hacer nada por la gente que apreciaba.

Naruto, el bellísimo rubio; se puso de pie y tendió su mano.

—Ven conmigo —Pidió amablemente.

Lentamente, como en un trance; Sasuke ofreció su mano también y con facilidad fue levantado de su silla.

Qué más daba, afuera ya no había nada para él de todas formas.

Caminaron juntos, de la mano, y la puerta se abrió sola para dejar salir a los viajeros; un raro rubio con orejas y colas; y un Uchiha emprendiendo la última travesía de su vida.

—Kakashi-San ¿vendrás conmigo alguna vez? —Naruto preguntó, sin darse le vuelta y sin volver sobre sus pasos.

—No lo sé, Naruto-Kun —Contestó, mirando profundamente al pelinegro. Cuando su ojo izquierdo, del color negro de la noche, se volvió rojo sangre con el brillo del _Sharingan_

— Yo estoy aquí pagando por mis propios pecados.

Sasuke tuvo el impulso de volver, preguntar cómo era que Kakashi había obtenido la técnica de línea sucesoria perteneciente a su familia, pero fue arrastrado suavemente por la mano pequeña hacia el frente.

Y la puerta se cerró.

—

**

* * *

**

—

_**Divagaciones de K-RO**_

Esta historia cuenta con dos capítulos, que tenía planes de publicar hoy [31 de Octubre] pero hubo un retraso en los planes, puesto que me robaron la memoria USB con todos mis borradores [Ya sé lo que se siente, Meyer] y tengo que empezar de nuevo. Afortunadamente este capítulo está listo desde hace meses, y pensé que al menos podría cumplir un poco con el horario establecido. Tendrán que esperar para saber la continuación. Por otro lado, ¿Qué les ha parecido? Si tienen un montón de dudas significa que hice bien mi trabajo. Es la primera vez que me embarco en un fic de terror [?] Si es que se le puede llamar así aunque lo dudo. Si pueden decirme que tal les ha parecido les estaré agradecida.

Amo a mi Sasuke volviéndose loco [siempre he pensado que matar a Itachi lo dejo un poco tocado, más de lo que ya estaba], a Sakura siendo… Sakura y a Kakashi tan sabio, pero estoy muy preocupada por Naruto, creo que de todos los personajes es a quien menos puedo reflejar, pero no importa cuántas veces reescribí el borrador, siempre queda más o menos igual. De todas formas ha parecido poco y nada y espero poder hacer algo al respecto mientras reescribo la segunda parte, no pierdo la esperanza.

Creo que eso es todo lo que quería comentar, muchas gracias por leer.

K-RO


End file.
